Code Zenith
by TecnaBelievix
Summary: Based on Code Lyoko; Timmy, Musa, Riven, and Helia uncover a digital world called Zenith within a supercomputer and accidentally awaken a sentient virus called Valtor. It's up to them to save Tecna, a human inhabitant of Zenith and stop Valtor from taking over the Magical Dimension. AU
1. The Supercomputer

CODE ZENITH

SUMMARY: Based on Code Lyoko; Timmy, Musa, Riven, and Helia uncover a digital world called Zenith within a supercomputer and accidentally awaken a sentient virus called Valtor. It's up to them to save Tecna, a human inhabitant of Zenith and stop Valtor from taking over the Magical Dimension. AU

 **Chapter one**

A light breeze picked up in the forest. The sunset was orange, pink, red and every color in-between. The leaves and needles on the trees shook as four teenagers ran through them. Although they were sixteen, their hiking trips were not out of the question for them, especially since it brought the trill of being outdoors and alone. They all loved it but kept it a secret from their other friends in case they would rat them out for being in the forest after curfew and without permission. Faragonda and Saladin would severely punish them if they ever found out.

"Let's find a nicer place this time." Riven pretended to not like spending time in the forest, but they all knew he loved roaming outdoors. He was always the one to volunteer to go outside first.

Timmy, on the other hand, loved being able to see the sunset in person and not from his dirty room window. He gave one last gaze towards the orange orb and ducked behind a bush. He wanted to find a better place. He heard footsteps move closer and smiled when they moved past him. His friends usually lost him since he was smaller than the others and could fit in more absurd places. Last week, his friends had to look for him for ten minutes because he fell asleep in a hollow tree.

He leaned back into the vines behind the bush. They were soft and he was about to call the others over to inspect this great spot to set camp when he heard Helia talk.

"Riven, that's a horrible place to set up camp. Look, it's still wet from the rainfall last night" Helia complained.

Riven rolled his eyes, "It's not my fault you can't find anything better."

Timmy held back a laugh as his friends continued to bicker. He was always at his happiest out here and away from the city. As he leaned back and thought about how nice the weather was, he felt the pressure on his back disappear. Suddenly, he was falling, tumbling down a hill. As he reached the bottom, he let out a choked cry. He sat up and held his wrist up; it was definitely sprained. As he struggled to get back up, he almost fell down again as he looked across the clearing of the hill. A giant factory stood a few hundred feet away from him surrounded by a river. It was overtaken by vines and forestry and was almost completely surrounded by trees. The only part that was cleared was the front door.

"GUYS?" Timmy called out, hoping someone would hear him. "GUYS?"

He debated with himself whether to keep moving or to check out the abandoned factory. Something pulled him to the ancient building and he let his curiosity win. "I might as well look for something to tie up my sprained hand." He reached the front door and pushed it. With all the rust covering it, it took multiple tries til it finally screeched open.

As the dust settled, he saw a big room with divided into three sections by giant pillars that held up the roof. Light filtered in from the second floor windows, but Timmy could still barely see because of the layers of dirt that covered the windows. He coughed and pulled up his shirt to cover his nose. It did not seem too wise to breathe all this dirt in.

He saw something sparkle at the end of the room and walked slowly towards it. When he was closer he realized it was an elevator. His curiosity got the best of him and he pressed the button to call for the elevator. Suddenly, the room shook and a metallic screech echoed throughout. The rusted doors slid open painfully slow and Timmy brushed away the spiderwebs before stepping inside.

He used his sleeves to wipe away the grime from each of the elevator buttons and studied them. Floors one and two, basement, and electrical room. He pressed the button for the basement.

The elevator groaned as the doors closed and it started its descent. Timmy felt nauseous as it swayed back and forth. "This is the last time I enter an abandoned factory..."

As the doors reopened Timmy was dumbfounded. Before him was a pristine computer room, not the dingy basement he had assumed. His mouth was slack open as he made his way to the computer in the center of the room. He tried to wake it, but when it didn't he assumed it wasn't plugged in. As he searched for the plug, he noticed there was a huge projection area that connected to the computer. "What could that be for?" He questioned. Immediately, he found the huge plug and plugged it into the socket on the wall. The room, then, turned a light shade of green and the computer began to boot up.

The computer chair then swiveled towards him and he didn't hesitate to sit in it. He was giddy to see what this computer could do. As it booted up, he realized this was no ordinary computer. It was equipped with strange programs he didn't know about or even how to pronounce. As blocks of text ran through the screen, Timmy realized one pop up begged his response, 'Run Program Zenith?" Unsure of what to do, Timmy pressed enter. The pop up disappeared and so did the reboot text. The screen went blindingly white.

A window appeared and in it was a girl, just about Timmy's age. She had a purple pixie cut and shockingly blue eyes. He smiled, he never saw someone so beautiful.

"Hello?" The girl said.

"Hello, are you an AI?"

"An AI? No, I'm a real person."

Timmy looked beyond the girl and noticed she was in a forest. "Where are you?"

"I'm not really sure. Who are you anyway?"

"I'm Timmy."

"I'm Tecna." Her smile made his heart skip a beat.

"I just found this computer. Do you know what it's for?"

"No I don't. I hypothesize that we are not in the same world, however."

"Since you are a real person, would you be able to come into our world?"

"Perhaps. I believe the process is called...materialization. Yes, I do believe I've heard that phrase before."

"How is materialization done?" He looked around the computer to find a manual or something but to no avail.

"There are...scanners...somewhere near you. Wait...on the floor below you."

Suddenly, Timmy heard shouting coming from the floor above him. He heard a faint 'Timmy' being yelled.

"GUYS!" He shouted and headed to the elevator. "COME DOWN ON THE ELEVATOR!"

The shouting stopped and moments later the elevator creaked and opened, revealing Musa, Riven and Helia.

"Woah, Timmy, what's all this?" Helia asked.

"It's some sort of supercomputer,I believe."

"This is like Timmy's dream or something," Musa laughed.

"Hello."

The three turned around quickly. "Who's that?" Riven asked.

"My name is Tecna. I might be stuck in here."

The lights flickered on and off. The ground began to shake and everyone was slammed into the wall behind them. "What's going on?" Musa asked, breathlessly.

Tecna shook her head. "Valtor attack."

"Who's that?" Timmy asked as he made his way back to the computer chair.

"I'm sorry, I don't know. I don't remember much from before the computer was restarted."

"Do you know how to stop him?"

He noticed tiny monsters appeared behind Tecna. "What are those?"

She gasped and was on her feet in a second. "I don't have any powers in this sector...I can't defend myself." Timmy realized she was running because the video became very grainy.

"You said something about scanners being able to bring you back into our world?"

"Yes." She gasped out.

"Can I send people in? To defend you."

"YEs. Please jus-" The call ended.

"Riven, Helia, Musa...get on the elevator and go down to the next floor."

"You are not sending us into a FREAKING COMPUTER!" Musa protested.

"Yeah man, I have to go with Musa on this one." Helia commented.

"Guys, we have to defend Tecna. She's a human being just like us."

"Why don't you go in, then?" Riven tried. "Go and defend her."

"Someone who understands computers has to stay up here to monitor the situation."

The three just sighed. "Fine. But you owe us."

Timmy held thumbs up but grimaced as he realized it was his sprained wrist. He watched the elevator close behind his friends and prayed that they would stay safe. He tried to reestablish a connection to Tecna, but it was to no avail.

Suddenly, three cards appeared on the screen next to Tecna's card. They held the stats of his friends; Riven was the strongest, Musa the most agile and Helia the smartest. Tecna was the strongest defense of the four.

The next moment, they were taking hits and fighting off the monsters. Timmy's friends were inside a supercomputer. His anxiety rose; what if they can't defend Tecna? _What if they can't defend themselves?_

* * *

 **I've been wanting to do something like this for a long time. I hope now I will have more time to dedicate to getting it completed and updated on a regular basis. Please review :)**


	2. Inside Zenith

**Chapter 2**

Musa felt herself hesitate as the elevator opened and revealed three huge towers that stood before her. Her hands grazed the elevator door and her nails dug into its grooves. "What even are these things?" She looked over at Riven hoping for an answer. However, she saw the same uncertainty mirrored on his face. Helia was the only one who did not seem phased by these giant metal beasts.

"Are we really going to let our fear of the unknown stop us? I mean, we journey into the huge forbidden forest everyday and we are not afraid of it. We aren't even afraid of Faragonda's or Saladin's punishments. We are brave enough to go into these...things."

Riven stared at Helia. "Oh wow, what a poet."

Helia cleared his throat, "In other words, don't be a scaredy cat and just get in the tower."

"What if we get stuck in the computer like the other girl?" Musa questioned, shivering at the thought.

"Then we have to trust Timmy to get us out. We have to save that girl."

With that, Musa moved towards the right hand scanner. She pressed her balmy palm on the cold metal and it opened with a _whoosh_. "Well...here goes nothing." She stood facing the open room and watched as Helia entered the left tower and Riven entered the middle one. She gave a small smile to Riven before the golden doors slid shut.

She felt her lungs contract and the blood rushing to her head. As the lights flickered in the scanner, Musa pressed her back against the metal wall. "Please let this be over soon..." she whispered. Suddenly, Timmy's voice came on over the speaker.

"Transfer Helia."

The lights flickered again. Musa hoped he made it into the computer okay.

"Transfer Riven."

Musa's heartbeat quickened as she realized she was next. The lights went out for a few more seconds than usual and Musa swore she could hear a pin drop with the silence. "This better work, Timmy."

"Transfer Musa."

Suddenly, a rush of light over came her and blinded her for the moment. She felt her body become static and then everything went dark.

* * *

Musa opened her eyes and she was in a forest. It wasn't like the one she and her friends had been in just a hour ago. No, this forest was all too calculated and...perfect. It was not made in nature, she concluded. This was the work of human hands.

She looked down at herself and gasped. She was wearing a red, shimmering two piece with pink, sparkling gloves. Two pieces of red silk wound up her legs and her long hair was put up into two pigtails. She also realized she was flying. The wings on her back were purple, yellow, and red. They sparkled from the various jewels that adorned them.

While she admired the beautiful outfit that had materialized on her, the boys suddenly ran past her and shouted. "Come with us!" They yelled and Helia grabbed her arm.

"what's going on?" she inquired, fluttering her wings to keep up with their speed.

"The monsters are on the edge of the forest. Timmy transferred us too far away." Riven muttered as he ran. She studied their outfits; blue and white one piece uniforms with a blue cape held on by a gem of random colors. Helia's gem was orange while Riven's was red.

As the trio ran as quickly as they could, they soon came upon Tecna cowering behind a tree. Musa gaped at her outfit: a purple and green two piece, purple silk winding up her legs, two sparkling wings on her back. In this place, she seemed almost like a real person.

The girl made eye contact with Musa and gestured for them to stay back.

"What are we going to do?" Musa asked. Helia and Riven pulled out their weapons; two sets of golden strings for Helia and a purple sword for Riven.

"We are going to defeat those damn monsters." Riven said as he ran towards Tecna and bolted over the rock. He was suddenly face to face with two tiny monsters. He swung the sword on them and gasped as they continued to fire at him. He deflected the fire with his sword and looked back at the others. "How did that not work?"

Musa shrugged and decided to focus all her energy on that monster. "Disco Shell!" She exclaimed and felt a burst of energy ripple off her like a wave. One of the monsters was suddenly encased in a floating pink orb. "Try it again now, Riven!"

He nodded and jumped into the air, his sword behind him. As he fell upon the incapacitated enemy, he swung his sword and the entire monster burst into little bits of code and disappeared.

"Good team work, guys!" Helia exclaimed, "But now it's my turn!" The monster began to shoot at him and he ducked behind a tree. He looked over his shoulder and saw the monster continue to fire at him. He let his strings fly out and wrap up the monster. As the thing struggled, Musa gathered her energy again and fired a sound wave attack that instantly blew up the monster.

"You did it Musa!" Helia gathered Musa up in a hug and she laughed, "How did I even do it?"

She looked over at Riven and saw a shadow pass on his face. "Let's just get out of here."

Tecna came out of her hiding spot and walked over to the trio. "He's right, the longer you all linger here, the less of a chance you have of getting out of here."

"What does that mean?" Helia asked.

"If you stay here too long, you automatically become virtualized. I don't know how I remembered that, but I just did." she looked around her surroundings as if seeing it clearly for the first time. "Timmy, can you get them out of here?"

Musa felt like it had been a lifetime since she had heard Timmy's voice. "I need you to deactivate the tower? Do you know what that means?"

Tecna turned around and pointed to the giant tower at the end of the path. "I'm on my way."

The trio protected her all the way until the tower. "You guys can't enter this. I think I'm the only one who can." She entered the tower filled to the brim with blue computer text and code. The floor was filled with three circles that lit up when she walked on it.

As her foot hit the center circle, a screen appeared in front of her. All that was written on it was "CODE?" prompting her for a password. Tecna thought for a moment, 'what could this code be?' She heard her friends outside scream as more monsters appeared. "What is this code?!" She ran her fingers through her hair and suddenly had a flashback to something she had completely forgot.

 _"Tecna, can you look over this piece of code? I want to make sure it's working correctly."_

 _"Of course." Tecna grabbed the laptop out of her professors hand and began reading the code. "It all looks good, Professor Valtor. Have you decided on a name for the program?"_

 _Valtor smiled and his dark eyes lit up. "Yes, I have decided to call it Zenith after your home planet. After all, you were the biggest help on this project."_

"The code is Zenith!" Tecna's fingers quickly typed out each letter and pressed enter. She felt a flash of light envelop her and heard Timmy's voice saying: "Return to the past!"

Her last thought was 'who was Professor Valtor and why were we creating some program together?'


End file.
